


【黑魂3】腐草 / 法兰不死队

by asarin



Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [6]
Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: 并不算太愉快的 关于伤口愈合的故事身上的伤口总是好得很快，最多会留下一道伤疤，证明那里曾受过伤害。缝针刺破皮肤去缝合伤口时总会带来疼痛，但线最终会让翻开的血肉变得平整。死者会回到故乡，狼会在林深处安眠。萤火会从腐草中长出来，带着故去者的思念，燃烧成冰凉的火焰。
Series: 斑驳-法兰不死队2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956289
Kudos: 3





	【黑魂3】腐草 / 法兰不死队

腐草

狼从深暗的梦中猛然惊醒，几乎是立马坐起身来——随后，突如其来的剧痛撕开了他的神经，让他发出一声变调的哀叫，倒回了原处。他浑身的肌肉和骨骼都仿佛碎过一遍，那一动让刚合上的伤口又被扯开。有人听到响动疾步赶来，在他的身边蹲下，把又染血的纱布换掉，上上下下检查了几次，才松了口气。狼的眼睛疼得厉害，勉强看清自己躺在要塞的休整室里，头顶是一扇狭小的窗户，冰凉的月光从窗口落进来。站在他身边的人低头看他，按住他还想举起的手：不要再动了，你被带回要塞的时候连口活气都没有，倒了六七瓶原素液，好不容易才把你救回来。狼没再勉强，老实地重新躺好，半睁着眼睛、沙哑的喉咙挤出细小的声音：其他人呢？  
……你也知道我们这次赢得惨烈……  
他又问了一遍：我们分队的人呢？  
帮他包扎伤口的狼迟疑了许久，终于深深地叹气，委婉地避开了话题：……好好休养，别想太多。  
然后他们都沉默下去。房间里的气氛像是结成一块一块，压得人喉咙发紧，看护者实在受不了了，默默地把盖在伤员身上的毯子拉上，转头准备离开。他的背后突然传来了声音，模糊又低沉，比起询问更像是自言自语，但他听清了。  
狼说：为什么只有我活下来？  
养伤的第一天，他躺在床上一动不动，眼睛睁着呆滞地看向房间的天顶，其他伤员也会被送到这里，但是他们的状况都比他好上很多——不死的诅咒或许也就是在这个时候能体现出些好处，皮肉的伤口在合适的治疗手段下会恢复得很快。然而来帮他换药的人没有一个不会因为他伤痕累累的躯壳而短暂地震惊几秒，才默默地用草药和原素液掺在一起擦洗那些可怖的伤口，再换上崭新的洁白的纱布。第二天的时候这里已经没剩下多少人了，只有他依旧保持着昨天的姿势，干涩的眼睛看向穹顶，放在床头的慰问品一动未动，除了换药的时候会在指令下配合着略微侧身，其他时间似乎和尸体无异。狼们担忧他是不是情况不妙，小心地凑过去观察他的情况，他察觉到那些红色的披风在面前晃动的时候，本能地缩了一下身体，慢慢地别过脸去。他们多少还是听说了点他的事情，觉得还是暂时不要打扰他为妙。直到整个休整室里只剩下了他一个，夜深人静时他的喉咙才会偶尔动两下，发出艰难的吞咽声。  
接受事实是缓慢的过程，狼向来不会和现实作对。死去的人再也不会回来了，他对此有十分清醒的认知。从被送回要塞到能下床，他用了大概一周的时间。刚被允许能够行动后，他就返回了要塞内去寻找自己的武器和行装。按照他听来的消息，队伍可能过两天又要重新远行，他要在这段时间内迅速收拾好一切，追上大部队才行。制服已经被缝补整齐；常备的草药和灌好原素汤的瓶子已放进行装；就连武器也被重新打磨了一番，洗掉了上面的血迹。他庆幸这支队伍有完备而健全的后勤，让他在床上养伤的时候一切都能被打理得有序。他整理好了该整理的，伸手去握立在墙角的剑，五指逐个落在剑柄上，用力地一提。  
没关系吗？  
他的背后突然有人说话，狼吓了一跳，手中力度一松，大剑落地，发出当啷一声。回过头时他看见头狼站在自己的身后，保持了一定的距离盯着他。头狼弯下腰，把地上的剑捡起，在手里翻了个面，把剑柄朝向他：……有人和我说了你的情况。  
如果是指身体状况的话，已经完全愈合了。狼用轻快的口气回答，同时伸展双臂给对方看：现在活动起来完全不受影响，我可以跟着队伍一起继续征战，不会有任何问题。  
头狼把剑向前伸了一下，示意他拿好。狼迟疑地握起了剑，掂量了几秒之后迅速抬起头：您看，正如我所说，我恢复得不错……我很好，不用担心。他边说边露出一个平淡的笑容，似乎想要极力劝说对方放下心来。头狼的眼睛盯着他，目光下移到他的手腕上，随后他突然伸出了手，毫无征兆地掐住了狼的胳膊。金属落地的声响在空旷的空间之中格外地清晰，狼愣在原地缓缓地低下头去：他握剑的手正不受控制地颤抖，越是注视越是加剧。他也迅速地意识到了什么，猛地按住头狼的手臂，一把将他的手从胳膊上扯下去，如同强调一般厉声嘶吼：我没事、我还能战斗！说话间他已经扑到地上，想要去把落地的大剑拾起。手掌刚刚接触到剑柄就像失去了所有的力气，刚提起一点又啪地一下摔下去。剧烈的抖动让他根本没法平稳地握剑超过十秒，急速上升的焦虑感带来刺耳的蜂鸣，扎得他脆弱的耳膜生疼。在尝试中要塞里的声音开始离他远去，他已经完全听不见狼们的呼喊，唯独大剑数次磕在地上的破碎的响动格外清晰。叮——没事的，不过是拿起剑而已……为什么拿不稳？为什么会拿不起来？叮当的声响变得愈发有节奏感，已经开始分不清那些是真实还是幻听，他着魔般一次又一次地碎碎念叨着：我还能战斗、我还可以战斗……他们不能白死，我不能就这样——  
叮当。  
大剑落地、他再一次伸手去抓时，突然看见鲜血从他的指缝间渗出来，一点一滴地落在剑上。狼这才发现周围不知何时已是一片深暗，没有光亮，也没有声音，唯独血的颜色从他的身下慢慢扩散出去。他僵硬地抬起头，队友们破碎的尸体胡乱地堆砌在他的面前，其中一人以扭曲的姿态仰着起身，关节机械地晃动了一下，脖颈发出清脆的喀嚓声，将已经折断的头颅扭向他。  
尸体空洞的眼睛看着他，一字一句地发出质问：为什么只有你活下来？  
他被猛烈的摇晃带回现实，幻象被生生地撕裂，头狼跪在他的面前用力扳住他的肩膀，面具后面的眼睛死死地盯着他，向来沉默寡言的队长语气严厉地开口：听得见吗？醒一醒……看着我的眼睛，不要去想！头狼的手指太过用力，捏得他肩膀生疼。蜂鸣声慢慢弱下去，现实的声音终于重新回到他的耳边——而现实依旧是一片寂静，无数的狼围在他的身边，蹲下来将手放在他的身上。狼几乎用了全身的力气抱着那把伤痕累累的大剑跪坐在地上，木然地转动眼球向下看去，缠着纱布的掌心里并没有鲜血，面前也只有那些鲜活的狼们。于是他的眼睛又缓慢地转动回来，圆睁的眼中瞳孔剧烈地震颤，麻木地遵从命令抬起头与头狼对视。头狼慢慢放缓了语气，手指的力道也松了些，一点一点地放开了他：……回来了吗？  
你需要休息。头狼又说。你还不能归队。  
干枯的声音挤出喉咙，他用极细小的声音回应了头狼。自上次的战斗结束后，即使愈合的剧痛日夜折磨他遍体鳞伤的躯壳，时至今日，他的眼泪才头一次毫无征兆地涌了出来。 

与深渊的战斗是无休止的，狼群并不会等他再次跟上，更何况短时间内他也无法再跟上去了。在队伍整装准备重新开拔的前一天晚上，头狼特意把他叫了过去。狼身上的伤口差不多愈合，大多数都拆掉了纱布，只是走路还有些踉跄罢了。他不明白为什么头狼会叫他去，但显然头狼并没有打算把他编进队伍里，他们一前一后，从要塞的门里走出来，绕过树林的间隙，来到一群特别的群体中间——作为后勤，咕噜们和狼群的关系也还算密切，只是因为语言的隔阂，他们平时也不会说上几句话，顶多在讨要补给的时候开些无伤大雅的玩笑，看着这些形似山羊、长着尖爪的家伙蹦起来骂骂咧咧地凶上他们几句。见到是两人到来，那些咕噜们都抬起头，小小的眼睛上下打量着跟在头狼后面的他，让他浑身不自在。头狼和其中一个咕噜打手势交代了一番，再回头招手让他过来。他对这些恶魔后裔并没有太多的好感，硬着头皮挪动着步子，保持最低程度的礼节站得近了点。  
头狼开口解释：我们这次要走得很远，你不方便动，和他们先负责处理些后方的事情。他只觉得头皮发麻：和谁？和这帮家伙？没问题吗？但他没有吭声，只是低着头从喉咙里模糊地应了一声。头狼看着他，难得地多问了一句：……怎么了？  
……我还能战斗。他干巴巴地回答。队长，让我跟你们一起去。  
头狼连犹豫都没有，干脆地拒绝了他，和咕噜挥了下手表示告别，转身就往要塞的方向走。狼急急地追上去，语气变得急促起来：上一次是我的伤没能痊愈，这一次已经没问题了。队长！我不能一个人苟活，我得对他们的死负责……头狼没有回头，只是继续沉默地往前走。他的语气里已经带上了些哀求的成分，用力攥住对方的披风一角：队长！  
头狼猛地刹住了脚步，他听见他在面罩下深深地叹了口气，转过来的时候握住他的手腕。他知道对方想暗示什么，掩饰般迅速抽了回去。头狼盯着他，然后慢慢地垂下眼睛：……不是你的错。  
他没想到对方会说这个，一时间愣在原地。头狼的感知向来锐利，他自己也心知肚明：他已经拿不起剑了，梦魇纠缠不息，绕着他的脖颈，亡灵日日夜夜在他耳边不断地发问，重复着那些破碎的词句。他张了张嘴，干涩的喉咙里问出与他们相同的问题：那为什么只有我活下来？  
这个问题我也问过自己。头狼说：……好好休息。我们明天就走了。  
这一次头狼离开的时候他没有再追。狼站在原地，远远地望着整理行装的狼群，往昔与战友们的亲密无间的影子被篝火投射到晃动的热气里，随着火星消散了。  
清晨他醒来时看见要塞的穹顶，一束光从上面落下照在他的脸上，晃得他不得不眯起眼睛适应了一会儿，这才缓缓睁开。法兰的要塞里没有了热闹的狼群，也逐渐寂静下来，狼群留守的只有少量的分队的成员和伤员，过不了多久他们也要各自去履行使命，而他将成为切实地被丢下的那个。想到这里他只感觉胸口酸涩——可一个连剑都握不起来的狼又能做些什么呢？他试探着将手举到面前，用眼睛凝视着伤痕累累的手掌，来来回回地握紧、松开、再握紧，他开始专注于做这件小事时，又感觉到奇怪的耳鸣声在渐渐响起，想象着曾经握剑的手感，他突然觉得浑身都变得不自在。这种仿佛被无数视线死死地盯着的焦灼掐着他的神经，再将注意力集中时他猛地发现自己的手上满是鲜血。他几乎是瞬间发出一声变调的怪叫坐起来，在沉重而急促的呼吸中掐紧自己的胳膊，用力地甩着脑袋，想将那些不该有的东西从脑袋里扔出去。他维持着这个佝偻的姿势足有几分钟，这才带着几分疲惫慢慢地坐直。  
在他抬起头来的时候，被身边的一张怪脸吓了一跳，应激似地从地上原地滚出一圈，压低身体匍匐在地面，喉咙里发出狼一样的低吼。然后他才看清那是什么——身形瘦长的咕噜蹲在那里，眨巴着一双小小的眼睛，尽可能地把爪子收好，表现得规矩一些。看到自己是这样的反应，咕噜没来由地露出了一副委屈的神情。狼从他头顶生出的角的形状勉强判断出那是昨日被头狼交代过的家伙，这才慢慢地收起架势，来到恶魔的面前站好，虽然不带剑也一板一眼地行了队礼。  
抱歉。他还是想保持平日的模样，说话的语气尽量坚定一点。看着咕噜还是委屈巴巴地看着自己，他想了想又补了一句：……我不是被你的脸吓到了，别介意。只是本能罢了。语言不通是个难题，他也不确定对方能不能彻底理解，但话音落下之后，他明显地看到对方的眼中明亮了些。咕噜从身上摸索一番，掏出一把扎得整整齐齐的绿花草，用尖尖的爪子捏着递过来。狼觉得有些好笑，不知道他这是从哪里学的，还是认真接下道了谢。就算心里有几分不情愿，但毕竟是头狼的指令，作为队员的他应当去遵守。他把剑背在了身后，绿花草收在腰间的口袋里，站直身体问面前的恶魔：请问我需要做什么？  
提到自己的本职工作，咕噜挠了挠脑袋，开始给他比划：搅动的动作、搓手的动作、捣的动作。他在喉咙里吱吱了几声，奈何说不出人类的语言，变得有些焦急。狼略微思索了几秒，尝试性地翻译：……煮汤、搓药丸和做松脂吗？咕噜用力地点头，又在空气中敲打了几次，外加一个张望的姿势。狼接着翻译：……修理武器，放哨？明白了，还有吗？咕噜又想了想，往后退了两步，张开双臂比划一番，然后退到一边举起手露出恼怒的表情。狼一愣，张着嘴想了半天，最后挤出来了别的话：抱歉。  
咕噜以为他没懂，谁知他又补上一句：……上次在那片绿花草里打架的也有我一个，但我跑得比较快，没被逮到。  
恶魔气得跳脚，他很难从一群一模一样的尖帽子里分辨出人来，但现在狼没戴帽子也没系面罩，他可记住他的脸了。狼从他愤怒的小眼睛里读出了来自咕噜的怒吼：你们这帮小混蛋！  
虽然语言上毫无相通之处，狼也清晰地感觉到咕噜骂骂咧咧了一路。他本来还想尝试去理解一下，但推测出的对方的话语实在太过粗鄙，他说不出口。狼不知道自己什么时候能这么精准地去捕捉别人的意思，尤其这个“别人”还是没法和他用语言交流的咕噜。出于曾受过的还算良好的教养，狼选择了沉默。他还不太明白该怎么和这类家伙相处，印象里他们总是聚集在一起，嘴里发出些让人无法理解的音节，手头迅速地制作着黑色的药丸，或者散发着诡怪气味的松脂。在法兰的不死军团中，他们虽然也算是一股不可或缺的力量，但因为各方面的因素——种族、语言、习惯——就算和狼群有各种事务上的交接，更深的接触也少得可怜。  
他们按部就班，先抱着木箱去给森林外围放哨的战士们送去补给。高台上的咕噜们看见同胞的身边多了个货真价实的人类，难免都有些惊异，咕噜竟然能耐着性子给他们一个一个解释：狼群的头狼委托他帮忙，让狼在后方先处理些后勤事务，顺便养伤……狼在旁边看他伸着手比比划划，先前明明在发现自己掺和了绿花草的破坏行为后骂骂咧咧，现在和同伴们交流时，他总觉得咕噜莫名其妙地有点高兴——但面向自己的时候，咕噜又会瞪起小小的眼睛，凶巴巴地告诉他该往哪边走。他不太能理解恶魔的行为，照他说的做，去把补给挨个分发下去，用余光悄悄打量着恶魔。咕噜似乎在自己没注意到他的时候相当放松，而但凡自己扭过头去与他对视，他就会立马站得笔直，变得相当警惕。来来回回几次，狼终于忍不住了：……你怕我吗？  
咕噜肉眼可见地哆嗦了一下，喉咙里嘀嘀咕咕，爪子缩在胸前晃来晃去。狼哭笑不得：……我都拿不起剑了，你怕什么啊？硬要说的话，难道不是我怕你吗？  
他往前走一步，咕噜就往后退一步，场面变得有几分可笑。他想了想，可能是自己肚子里有气，总是板着脸，又尽可能地不说话，对方八成把自己也当成了凶神恶煞的家伙。于是他放缓了语气：我也是第一次和你这样的家伙接触，多少还有点不习惯……他看见咕噜突然跟着附和地点头，明白了过来：你也是第一次和我这样的家伙接触吗？  
他不太会安慰人，只好举起一只手伸过去拍了拍咕噜细瘦的胳膊：你多说点话也没关系，我能听懂……尽量吧。  
后勤的生活也没比他们平日丰富到哪去，狼开始在咕噜常驻的地方过夜，每天清晨起来帮忙运送补给，剩下的时间按照需求，去森林中采些药草，或者在驻地里做些补给品、看着他们修理武器。空闲的时间变得多了很多，狼相当地不习惯，有时候也开始在森林里乱转。说来惭愧，他入队不知多少年岁，若不是因为这个契机，森林的很多地方他都没有涉足过。咕噜总会跟在他的身后，尽量不让他独处，他猜这八成也是头狼的交代，心里默认了这个有点奇怪的朋友的陪伴。  
那天他们送完补给回返时已是午后，从另外一条路绕着往回走。咕噜比以前要稍微敢和他接触些，但大多数时间还是悄悄地打量他。狼第一次走这条路，只觉得这里的树叶格外地茂盛，连头顶的阳光落下来也只剩碎光，在地面上轻轻地摇晃。他们穿过小路后视野终于开阔了不少，清新的风越过小丘吹到狼的脸上。不知是否是错觉，他开始感觉风里有了些热度。对于已被定格的生命来说计量时间的意义不大，但他隐约记得好像闷热的时节就快要到来了。咕噜在这时轻轻地用爪子敲敲他的肩膀，示意他往旁边看去。他从对方的肢体语言里读出些炫耀的意味：这是我很喜欢的地方！  
他回过头时看见那一片澄澈的水光，水岸边有些平整的石头，刚好够两个人并排坐着。狼不由自主地挪动脚步走过去，跳上其中一块石头坐下来，鲜红的披风垂到水面，那里生长着纤细的水草，不少已经枯萎，只留下腐烂的根茎。他的脚尖刚好能点到水面，一起一落荡出一圈一圈的水纹，心境也逐渐平静。咕噜也在这时凑过来，他坐下要费点力气，但坐直了就刚刚好。这里的风景不错。狼由衷地感慨着：以前我还没发现森林里会有这样的地方……  
咕噜想了想，从身后的木箱里抱出一盒黑黑的药膏摆在两人中间，冲着狼比划：我们可以坐在这里搓药丸！  
这种药丸他见过很多次，几乎是队伍的必需品。但是当他注意到药膏中伸出的昆虫的肢体碎块时，他感觉到脊背一阵恶寒。咕噜教他捏出一小块药膏，放进手掌中搓圆，狼一边感受有清脆而坚硬的东西在手掌中嘎吱嘎吱地响着，一边回忆自己曾经到底吃下去过多少这种东西。他忍不住问道：……这个到底是用什么做的？涉及到擅长的领域，咕噜非常热情地伸手在药膏里翻了翻，拎出些没捣碎的昆虫碎块，在石头上摆了一溜，示意狼要是有兴趣，他可以尽可能地用自己的方式给他介绍一番。狼想了想，有点后悔问这个，决定还是把它当普通的药来看待。  
他以为搓药丸很容易，但施力不匀，搓出来的药丸有圆有扁，又变成奇怪的扁平的条状物，再被狼尴尬地卷起来，造型十分难看。咕噜得意洋洋地用爪子捏起刚搓好的药丸，对着阳光举起来：圆的。狼提醒他的爪子捅进了球体里，把上面戳得坑坑洼洼，咕噜不甘示弱拎出他做的怪东西反击，两个人赌气似地捏来捏去，最后抱着一箱奇形怪状的东西和千疮百孔的球体回去交差。咕噜们的领队结结实实地把他俩训了一顿，还是把这箱药丸收下了。狼开始祈祷下一个吃到这箱黑虫药丸的绝对不是自己，咕噜在旁边倒没有难过，反而傻傻地从喉咙里发出细小的笑声。  
他们相处了些时日后，咕噜的肢体语言明显丰富了很多，尝试和狼说话。他一边修理投枪、军刀、长枪和受损的大剑，一边对狼嘀嘀咕咕，配上夸张的动作跟他聊天。狼不会去碰那些武器，这个时候可以光明正大地闲着，回答咕噜的问题：嗯……平时的话，除了战斗，也就是训练、打闹、研究法术……或者做些兴趣使然的事情。有的人喜欢画画，我还见过有些狼围在篝火边高歌，实话说生活相当枯燥，并没有什么值得说的……我吗？我好像没有特定的兴趣，以往都是在队伍里……说到这里他停下来，沉默了一会儿想了想：在队伍里……和他们做些该做的事情，不值一提。狼有些奇怪：按理来说，你不是在森林里待了很久吗？竟然会问我这样的问题。  
咕噜冲他举起手，在头顶比出一个尖帽子的轮廓，又揪过他的红披风裹在肩膀，小眼睛瞪起来。狼意会了一番：……你是说我们看上去都很凶，所以一般不太敢过来说话？他仔细地想了想，多半是制服的缘故，也有战斗的需要的原因，尽可能地少将皮肤裸露出去，能够避免些不必要的麻烦。可能在他们看来，一群只能看得见头盔下的眼睛的家伙扛着过于巨大的武器在要塞里走来走去，确实是有点可怕。咕噜用力点头，对着他指了指，表情柔和不少。狼笑道：是吗？你觉得我很好说话，但说不定我也是会用剑戳你的凶恶家伙呢？他边说边作势要去拔背后的大剑，手在握紧剑柄的时候他突然觉得有一种怪异的感觉沿着脊椎爬上来，赶紧松开手重新坐直，抬眼时看见咕噜有点担忧地看着他，于是摇了摇头示意无碍。咕噜眨巴眼睛，又做手势问他是哪里受了伤，要不要他去找些草药，或许能好得快一点。狼回答：其实基本没什么大碍了，这副躯壳也就在这点有些好处……队长让我留在这里，还有些别的原因。简而言之——我现在暂时没法回到狼群，我要找到回去的方法才行。  
这一段话咕噜开始听不懂了，抱着脑袋思考起来。狼还想说点别的，余光瞥了一眼旁边火堆上的锅子，张开的嘴里换了别的话题：……你的汤烧干了。  
咕噜回过神来，惨叫一声扑了过去。  
所幸锅底还有的救，他们费尽力气把糊掉的部分铲掉，又重新架起来烧制原素汤。这次咕噜不敢走神，眼睛紧紧地盯着金橙色的汤，煮好后灌进瓶子放进木箱，给外面的战士们送去。狼帮忙把瓶子摆好时，感觉咕噜站在自己身边，把一瓶冒着热气的原素汤递了过来。他一愣，直起身来接过，明明只是普通的事情，却被他莫名其妙地变得郑重十分。咕噜的眼睛盯着他，两只手爪握在一起满脸期待，他拔掉瓶盖小口地喝下去——糊味还是有点，不过不碍事——然后举起空瓶示意没有问题，看见对方的眼睛眯起来，似乎相当高兴。  
外面的战士收下了原素汤，咕噜抱着空箱子，和狼一起往回走。虽然发生了烧干锅的插曲，好在今天的补给也及时供应上了。在与咕噜接触之前，狼还不知道熬制一锅原素汤也不是什么简单的事情，光是能记住那一堆复杂的材料，他都觉得相当地了不起。两个人踩在林间的小路上，夕阳的光线慢悠悠地照下来，这份久违的惬意让狼感觉心里轻松不少，不知不觉沉浸在思考力走得远了些。回过神时才发现身后的咕噜站在树下，正仰起脸往上看去。  
咕噜正望着树上鲜红的果实，嘴巴微微张开，眼睛里充满了渴望。这种果实结得很高，站在地面基本够不着。他觉得有点好笑，于是走过去，背着手从他的后面探出脑袋：在看什么？咕噜吓了一跳，喉咙里支支吾吾半天，故意别过脸做出毫不在意的样子，狼笑着叹了口气：你介不介意等我一下？  
狼矫健地窜上树的身影把地上的咕噜看得目瞪口呆，他隐约想起来好像要塞里有那么一支队伍为了任务的需要，也会专门训练些攀爬的技巧……他不知道狼是不是来自那支队伍，但他爬的速度未免太快，一抬头就已经窜到了最顶。他坐在树枝上伸手去掐果子的细柄，冲着咕噜挥手示意：接好了啊，我要丢了！鲜红的果实落在恶魔举起的木箱里，他在树下来来回回跑了几圈，把每一颗都认真地接住，足足有小半箱。狼手里握着一颗果子从树上跳到地面，落地时发出轻响再站直：这种野果熟得早，现在就可以吃了。以前在我的故乡也有这样的果子，味道酸酸的……因为看着有点怀念，就顺手摘了，一不小心好像有点过头，帮我吃掉一些吧？  
咕噜的快乐向来十分地简单明了，对着果子砸着嘴，小幅度地点头同意。狼想了想：虽然已经过去很久了，但是打架把你们的草田踩了真的很对不起……  
咕噜觉得这个人真是哪壶不开提哪壶，他本来早就忘了这茬，现在狼一提让他想起那天对着一地狼藉欲哭无泪，反而火气又冒了上来。但他看了看怀里抱着的果子，又看了看正用披风擦掉野果表面灰尘的狼，最后还是叹了口气，不知不觉眯着眼睛笑了：才不和那群小混蛋计较。  
我可能还要叨扰一阵。狼啃了一口野果，抬眼看着他：……请多关照。  
咕噜眨眨眼，他记得人类的礼节里，好像这个时候应该握手言和才对。于是他向狼伸出右手，把尖尖的爪子往回缩了缩，满脸期待地看着对方。狼盯着那只枯瘦的怪异的手爪，突然笑出声音，然后毫不犹豫地伸过手去握住了它。

和一个恶魔做朋友真是件匪夷所思的事情，对于咕噜而言和一个深渊监视者做朋友也有些难以想象。以往要塞里从未有过这样的组合：咕噜和深渊监视者一人抱着一个木箱，并排走过林间的小路，把补给送到要塞的各处；有时他们带着布袋，在森林的各处寻找能用的草药，准备带回去煮汤；他们也会并排找个地方坐好，默不作声地捣烂药材，再搓成药丸；更多的时候狼喜欢坐在水岸边的那块石头上，脚尖轻轻地点着水面，咕噜就坐在他的身边，跟着他一起发呆，或者手里忙活着做些没做完的补给品。只要不提到狼群、不提到过去的战斗、不提到武器……狼和一个普通的人没什么两样，甚至更爱说笑。他们会讲讲森林里哪里有不错的风景，或者狼会爬到树上摘几个野果回来递给他的朋友，就算味觉几乎都丧失了，光是啃开果肉的口感也足够满足。咕噜常常觉得他其实已经没事了，即使就连迟钝如他也明白，狼身上还是有些什么不太一样。  
有了狼在身边，和人类的交流多少变得轻松了点。狼对自己的意思理解得相当准确，很多时候咕噜都怀疑对方是不是特意修习过他们的语言——但狼也确确实实地是靠自己的直觉，他就像是在无差别地去捕捉周遭的讯息一样，因此对咕噜的任何一点反应都观察得十分敏锐。再夸张一点地说，他甚至可以分得清自己在骂“小混蛋”还是……其他的什么。毕竟有时候自己愤愤不平了半天，对面的人还当跳脚的自己是在表达喜悦，譬如——总有些人没注意到自己已经踩到了他精心照料的作物上，把它们当成杂草踩得不亦乐乎。咕噜往往一边把补给递给对方一边在喉咙里小声嘀咕，狼在这时会露出非常标准的笑容与队友随口寒暄，再目送对方离开，转头对自己一脸同情：骂得太粗鄙了，他又听不懂。  
狼又说：我觉得你直接揍他一顿都比你在这里骂骂咧咧强。  
咕噜的小眼睛诚恳地盯着他，狼哭笑不得：不行，这个我不帮你，狼的信条之一是“剑应向着深渊而非彼此”，要揍自己去揍。  
咕噜哀伤地看着被踩趴的作物，他发现的时候已经来不及了，现在只能蹲在旁边委屈地抽泣。狼觉得朋友的表情属实有些可怜，只好接着安慰：下次帮你在这里插个小牌子，提醒他们不要乱踩。我知道你打不过他们，大不了等队长回来我帮你去告状……算了算了，别哭了，踩的时间不长，想想办法还能救回来。  
时间在琐碎的小事中就这样飞逝而过，狼很久没有把精力放在这种平凡杂事上。以往与他相伴的多数是战斗、鲜血与离别，像这种每天还有大段的时间用来思考，放在从前是想都不敢想的奢望。按照月份计算，好像也快到了夏天。他们更喜欢去水岸边，狼和咕噜并排坐在石头上，中间放着一盒黑漆漆的药膏，一边晒着太阳一边从里面挖出一块搓圆，再放进旁边的盒子。这种药丸他们的需求量不小，毕竟他们永远不知道在战场上会面对些什么。只是狼后来知道了原料，总感觉自己以前吃下去了许多不得了的东西。而今天要塞里有队伍回返，急需大量的药丸，咕噜赶工赶得焦头烂额，狼倒还是悠闲，慢悠悠地把药膏在手里搓着。午后的光照比以往强烈，水面上的反光有点刺眼，他坐在石头上把脚垂下去，若有若无地摇晃着，突然问他的恶魔朋友：说起来，你们也会有烦恼吗？  
显然，咕噜的脑袋并不能理解这个问题更深层一点的意思，他抬起胳膊挠了挠脑袋上的硬角，小小的眼睛眨巴着，甚至有些傻气地歪了一下头。他想到烧糊了的锅底；被闹哄哄的小混蛋们踩趴的作物；搓不圆的黑虫药丸和拌不匀的腐败松脂……明明自己才是被新来森林的访客吓了一跳的那个，对方却抱着头大叫着从自己身边逃走——想到最后一条，咕噜的脑袋耷拉下来，为难地对着指尖，爪子发出细细的敲打声。他嘀嘀咕咕了一阵，转头看向狼，指了指自己的脸，又抱起脑袋晃了晃，认真地用比划来表达自己的烦恼。狼笑道：原来如此，这样的相貌会让人生畏，也确实没有办法。  
咕噜连连点头，又摊开手，把问题抛回来。狼想了想，也认真地回答：我也有，比如说我有点死脑筋，总是非常现实。从小时候开始我就不相信什么死者归乡的传说，死去的人就是死去了，并不会回来……大家总说狼的灵魂终归于森林，这太美好了，我没法相信。他低下头去：……所以，现在就很容易想不通一些事情。  
头狼把面前的人交代给自己的时候，并没有提太多的细节，只是说他在他们离开的时候需要关照，尽量不要让他独处。对于狼经历过什么，咕噜也不太清楚。但是狼的表情从始至终都极其平静，凭他贫瘠的洞察力，他很难理解狼真正烦恼的是什么。他只觉得狼在说那些话的时候，语气里满满的都是被抑制的悲哀，就像是封得很紧的罐子，即使在外面用力地掰也顶多开出一条极小的缝。狼的手还在动，把漆黑的药丸放在掌心慢慢揉搓，然后捏起来，对着阳光展示给咕噜看：圆的。  
咕噜看了看自己手里因为走神不小心被爪子戳出好几个洞的药丸，捧在手心递到狼的面前，忧郁的小眼睛诚恳地看着他，请他帮忙想想办法。狼看着千疮百孔的球体哭笑不得，只好把它拍扁，重新在掌心里塑形，故意换上责备的语气：最后一次了，下次你自己捏。  
最近的天气热得有点恼人，身为不死人的狼倒还好，他的体质让他对温度变化早已不太敏感，但药膏融化的速度比以往要快一点。他们坐在水岸边忙忙碌碌到夜幕降临，狼的掌心都被搓成了黑漆漆的颜色，才把整整一盒的药膏全都团成圆形。咕噜抱着一整箱的药丸松了口气，总算是来得及交差，赶紧跑回要塞那边交给等着用的队员们去。狼在水湾里洗干净手，冲他挥手提前道一声晚安，又重新坐回了石头上。先前愉快的表情瞬间消失，狼的脑袋垂下去，茫然地注视起水面来。  
独处的时间总是分外地难熬，但凡安静下来，那些奇怪的声音和想法就会重新纠缠上自己。狼注视着水面自己的倒影，在不知不觉中扭曲成死去的队友们的脸。他们空洞的眼睛凝视着自己，在水波荡漾之中变得歪斜。狼无声地和他们对视过去，手指不由自主地开始抓挠起身下的石头，疼痛感让他变得清醒，这份奇怪的自我惩戒反而让他心里舒服了些。我知道，我明白。他对着倒影自言自语着：……都是我的错，我明白。  
有星点光辉突然闯入了他的视线，狼猛地一抖，眼前的幻影消失了。水面上一圈一圈的波纹扩散开，细碎的光辉在其中轻点两下，振翅飞向了远处。  
狼略微抬起头，目光被水面上小小的光辉吸引住了：在苍白的月色之下，冷冽的波光之上，有另外一种光芒在轻盈地跳跃——像是细小的火星，但有凉薄的色泽，自水岸边的腐草中而生，慢慢地飘舞到空中去。对啊，夏天了。夏日的萤火并不罕见，到了季节时它们总会悄无声息地出现。狼缓缓地向前伸出手去，那些光点如同受到指引，向着他的指尖靠拢，一圈一圈地环绕着。他将双手慢慢合拢，低头在身前打开，孱弱而纤薄的翅膀在他的掌心轻轻地颤抖，光从指缝中溢出来。  
……是你们吗？他喃喃自语着，萤火环绕在他的身边，细光明灭，如同呼吸。理性告诉他那不过是些萤火罢了，但这种冰凉的光却莫名让他感到熟悉，仿佛只要触碰就会得到慰藉。他急促地跳进水湾，踩着水向前追去：等一等！先不要离开！光点在他的身边环绕一圈，向着林深处退去，他已经踩进了水湾的中间，距离被越拉越远。狼沙哑的喉咙发出呼唤，破碎的词句汇集在嘴边，只剩下了未完的沉痛的询问：为什么只有我——  
他说到一半时哽住了，紧紧地咬着嘴角将余下的话语咽了回去。狼站在水的中间，目送着稀疏的萤火远去，突然崩溃一般嚎啕出声：对不起——对不起！！是我的错、全部都是我的错！一定是我的失误才让你们——我得负起责任，但我拿不起剑了……我怎么都拿不起剑了，是我太过懦弱，我没有颜面就这么苟活……  
像是有另一层的理性撕扯着他意识，在他的脑海里冷静地说话：与深渊战斗必然伴随牺牲，不是他们不幸，而是你太过幸运。他们的死与你没有半点关系，不过是苛责自己会让痛苦有了发泄的出口罢了！那声音的语气严厉，一字一句地说道：你以为只要这样，他们就会活过来吗？醒醒吧、死者是不可能复生的！狼如同被戳中了痛点，声调陡然拔高：闭嘴！！  
耳鸣声响起来了，头也疼得快要裂开，他感觉自己站在一片血池之中，强大的漩涡正在中间翻涌，把他死死地往下拽。他没力气再挣扎了，站直的膝盖慢慢软下去，想要干脆陷进去，至少能得到些寂静。在混沌里他听到无数破碎的回响，然后在某个瞬间，所有的声音突然安静了下去，柔柔的光刺破黑暗，落在了他的脸上。  
——但是啊，但是啊。我们会回来。  
温和的声音插入这场自己与自己的争辩，狼流着泪茫然地抬起头，萤火飞舞的淡光之中，他看见熟悉的影子：死去的队友们平静地看着他，越过水湾向他走来，在泪光中围绕在他的身边。他们呼唤着他的名字，模糊而空灵的声音轻声咏叹：萤火会从腐草中长出来，带着亡者们的思念，燃烧成冰凉的火焰。故去之人自安眠复醒，由林深处越过水湾回到要塞。  
都是我的错。他在喉咙里模模糊糊地哽咽：都是我的错。  
怎么会是你的错呢。无形的光辉拥抱着他，轻轻地说道：你什么都没做错，你要活下去……  
该和过去说再见了。那声音又说。该和我们道别了，你要向前跑去呀。  
我要活下去，我得活下去……他呜咽着抱紧自己，跌跌撞撞地向后退去，脚踩上水岸坚实的土地，踉跄着坐到地上。夏夜的水湾并不冰冷，他的衣料湿漉漉地贴着身体，浑身都抖个不停，只能一遍又一遍地重复：我得活下去……  
许久后他终于平静下来，用力地吐出一口气，在岸边抱起双膝，把脸深深地埋进臂弯。

咕噜把要塞翻了个遍都没有找到狼，站在水岸旁焦急地小幅度跺脚，却一点也不知道该去哪里找他。夏天的森林里热度上升，带着浓重的湿气，连他硬茬一样的毛发也被打湿，软趴趴地黏在身上。他开始犹豫要不要去找那群看上去凶巴巴的深渊监视者们，一想到对方个个手持恐怖的大武器、把脸藏得根本看不见，他就觉得后背的毛都炸了起来。他在水岸边转了一圈又一圈，终于按捺不住、准备去找个看似脾气不错的狼问问时，远远地从水湾的另一边传来一声呼唤：久等了——  
狼的怀中抱着一小束白花，上面的露水还新鲜，压得花枝垂下来。咕噜莫名地松了口气，看着狼趟进水里。即使单手提着披风，下摆还是落到了水面上，被打湿出一片深色的水渍。他走上岸的时候已经变得湿淋淋的，鞋底在岸边留下两个脚印。咕噜歪着头打量着他，从喉咙里发出两声细小的嘀咕，像是抱怨。狼抱歉地笑了笑：对不起，我在那边看到了这些花，忍不住多摘了些。他从花束中取出一朵，踮着脚高举到咕噜的面前。恶魔的后裔茫然地看着那朵苍白的小花，伸出手来试探着触碰。过尖的爪子在这时变得碍事，他小心翼翼地换了好几个角度，才避免尖爪直接将花瓣撕碎，把花茎平稳地握在了手中。为什么要给我这个呢？他疑惑地眨着眼睛，低头去看面前的狼。亲爱的朋友，我听说了一个小小的秘密。狼把声音压得很低，于是咕噜弯下腰，凑到他身前去听。  
狼说话了：你知道吗？到了这个季节，萤火会从腐草中长出来。很难想象这种荒谬的话语会出自他的口中，会从这个连狼群中最流行的传言都不相信的狼的嘴里一字一句地落下来。咕噜开始怀疑是否是森林夏日的光辉太过炽热，把狼的脑袋烤得发了烧；又或者是他不但旧伤未愈，还添了些别的问题……狼似乎能看穿他在想什么——倒不如说即使没有什么正面的语言交流，他总是能读懂这位恶魔朋友的想法。于是他又说：要不要来帮我摘些花？晚上我们一起去个好地方。  
咕噜想了想自己没搓完的那些药丸，又用小小的眼睛打量了一番面前的狼，脑袋吧嗒一下低下去，仿佛在说拿你没辙，行吧。  
他们用了整个下午，在森林中到处穿行，于是奇怪的光景出现了：平日里向来战斗力惊人的红披风的战士和一个相貌恐怖的咕噜蹲在草丛中，认真地摘下纤细的白花。其他的咕噜们困惑于自己的同胞究竟在做些什么，咕噜和他们解释了半天，有些恶魔想了想，从身后的草药箱中翻找了一番，把几颗开着白花的小草放在了他们的手里。凑热闹的狼们听到消息也跑进森林，灵活地跳下山坡，把收集到的白花乱七八糟地插在咕噜的脑袋上，不等他反应就转头跑掉。还在专心摘掉枯萎的花叶的狼回过头时，看见咕噜蹲在他的身后，脑袋上的硬角缝隙里塞满了各式各样的白花，忍不住笑出声，伸手去帮他解围。他们不知不觉已经拥有了一把数量惊人的花束，大小形态各异，品种不尽相同，但都是平淡的白色。咕噜一边担忧那些没做完的药丸，一边又好奇狼到底要做些什么，还是耐着性子跟在他的旁边，帮他一根一根地把花茎整理干净，再整整齐齐地绑成一束。  
你要做什么呢？咕噜想问。你要去哪里呢？  
狼收拾好了东西，拉着咕噜枯瘦的胳膊，一起走在夜色中的森林里。茂盛的枝叶向上伸展，在地上投下纷乱的影子，随着夜风轻轻地晃动着。他们踩过有些湿润的小路，一路向着他们曾一起待过的水湾的另一边走。狼说：夜色很深啊，看来能看得更清楚一点。咕噜更加困惑于他究竟想要看些什么，平静的水湾在这时出现在他们的面前。狼像是松了口气，脱掉靴子、挽起裤脚，慢慢地踩进了水中。  
寂静的森林中一片深暗，今晚没有月亮照进来。在澄澈的水湾中，水纹温柔地扩散出去，水岸边上已枯败腐烂的水草里，有微弱的萤光呼吸般明灭。狼抱着怀中的白花，慢慢地向着水湾深处走去，回过头来笑道——还记得我告诉你的故事吗？在古老的传说里，萤火会从腐草中长出来，带着亡者们的思念，燃烧成冰凉的火焰。他的语气低下去，声音也变得沙哑：上个月的今天，是我们的队伍最后一次在一起的日子……你看，这片漂亮的萤火，或许就是故去的狼们从林中回到要塞——当然啦，只是“我猜”。  
恶魔的后裔站在他的身后，也试探似地伸出长着尖爪的手。萤火在他的指尖绕上一圈，落在他头顶生出的硬角上。和以往他所知道的炽热的篝火不同，这团微小的光没有一丝温度，冷得冰凉，不像火焰般有着生命的热量。有人在他们的身后发出低低的惊呼，他抬头时看见盛大的光景：万千的萤火自林深处悠悠地升起，仿佛故去的灵魂得到了呼唤，自安眠中复醒，回到思念的同胞身边。有更多的狼被光亮吸引而来，呆呆地站在水湾边上，他们不约而同地伸出手去，像是再一次触摸死去的狼们的面容一般，献上沉默的缅怀。  
抱着花的狼站在齐腰深的水中，眼瞳深处映着萤火的淡淡光辉。他轻声念出几个名字，便弯下腰去——洁白的花束被轻柔地放在水面，在波光的摇曳里慢慢地散开。  
他最后说：再见啦。

翌日清晨的寂静被有节奏的金属撞击的声音打破，咕噜在要塞里找不到狼，循着声音找到水湾边，在茂密的绿花草中，狼鲜红的披风甩动出一道弧线，他挽着裤腿踩在水中，双手握着许久未曾握起的剑。咕噜想起头狼的嘱咐，赶紧跑过去，狼在此时刚好转身挥起大剑，在空中用力落下，震出一片水花。剑刃深深地刺进水底，他单手握着大剑的剑柄，另一只手按在手臂上，像是痛苦似地深深地呼吸。咕噜小心翼翼地靠过去，狼察觉到有人来猛地抬起头，然后才缓慢地放松神情：啊，抱歉，吵到你了？他站直身体，手指掐住小臂的力道更重些，抽出剑晃晃悠悠地往岸上走来，双脚踩在地面腐败的草茎时膝盖一软险些半跪，身体踉跄了一下才站直。总不能一直在这里发霉，偶尔也该稍微动一动。狼笑道：……真糟糕，手还是会抖，这样可不行啊。  
咕噜想，狼看上去还是挺难过的。  
要塞里已经有些队伍回返，但离头狼预计回到要塞的时间还有些日子，狼更多地留在他们练习剑技的水湾里——以往那里是刚入队的新人们常去的地方，他们在那学习着狼的剑术，钻研该如何成为狼。而现在，伤痕累累的战士决心直面不可见的深暗，去做自己该做的事情。他太久没碰剑了，手感又被刻意遗忘，显得生疏了很多。起初他的手还是会发抖，咕噜常常察觉到他会在挥剑的途中慢慢停下来，双眼空洞地望向一个地方，再猛地一把掐住自己的胳臂，受惊似地后撤几步，倒退着坐进水湾里，用力地呼出一口气。最危险的一次是他在向前突进的时候不知看到了什么，大剑锵地落下，他整个人向前一栽，失控似地向着旁边倒去，若不是有眼尖的狼路过及时跳下来把他扶住，恐怕他要在岸边的石头上磕破脑袋。他还是不敢去狼群里，休息时依旧和咕噜们一道坐在篝火边，手中握着那把狼爪似的短剑，反反复复地握紧和松开。  
或许是更多地去触碰战斗相关的记忆，梦魇对他的纠缠似乎比以往要更加频繁。咕噜守夜的时候会时常听见狼从喉咙中发出的细小的哽咽，蜷在地上的身体缩得更紧。他能做的只有及时把狼推醒，在他惶恐地睁开眼睛时低下身，小心地把温热的汤或者酒递过去。狼会轻声道谢，接过粗糙的杯子，把披风拉上，抱着膝盖坐在火旁慢慢地喝光，再重新和衣睡下。咕噜其实并不太理解为什么会这样——明知会那么痛苦，为什么还要一遍又一遍地去揭开伤疤呢？狼是鲜有的能理解他的意思的朋友，就这么留在后方处理些后勤的事务也不是不行，更何况其他人好像也很喜欢他……他在狼第不知多少次被惊醒的夜晚终于忍不住了，用尖尖的爪子敲敲他的肩膀，指指自己，张开双臂比划了一番，最后垂下双手，低着头看他。狼握着手中的杯子，尝试去翻译他的意思：你是说……我就算留在这里也可以，是吗？咕噜的意思被他准确地捕捉到，不知不觉感动起来，用手背搓着眼睛点头，狼愣了片刻，突然笑了一声。  
谢谢你啊，亲爱的朋友。他说：……但我不能留在这里，狼要回到狼群，无论如何都必须回去。  
可是你看上去那么难过。咕噜眨着眼睛，露出忧愁的表情。狼挪到他的身边，安慰似地拍拍他的胳膊，他不知道该怎么委婉地解释，想了想后用低低的语气问道：如果有一天你醒过来，发现你的同胞都不见了，没有人煮汤，没有人做那些补给品，也没有人在放哨……你要怎么办？  
这么一想还真是挺可怕的。咕噜的表情明显凝重起来。狼又说道：……会想办法追上去找到他们，对吧？  
他用力地吸了一口气，终于将埋在最底的话语说出了口：队长没和你说过吧？上一次的战斗里，我们那支队伍只有我活了下来。我不知道为什么会这样，在要塞里苏醒的时候，只觉得我被他们丢下了。也许并不是我想的那样，与深渊的战斗难免有牺牲——这是再正常不过的事情，我的理性也非常普通地接受了这一点。但是……我总会不断地去思考，如果我再机警一点、再果断一点……再强大一点，他们会不会活下来？  
……所以我觉得都是我的错，我没法原谅我自己。我不该活着。直视伤痛还是有些难过，他说得断断续续的。拿着剑的时候，和他们坐在一起的时候，每时每刻我都在想那些问题……只有逃开才能稍稍好受些。但是啊，亲爱的朋友，翻开的伤口终究还是要去缝合，就算缝针刺进皮肉也会带来疼痛，最终线会把那些血肉整理平整。因为惧怕疼痛而一味逃避的人才是被他们所不齿的。说到这里，狼稍微抬起头来，望向森林深处。从这里也能看到那片宁静的水湾，季节还未完全过去，依旧有萤火的微光在跳动：……只是没想到，我也会因为去相信了什么才能活得下去。  
萤火会从腐草里长出来，带着故去者的思念返回要塞。咕噜突然想起狼曾经这样笃定地说过。他们就这么坐了一会儿，寂静里只能听见火焰燃烧的噼啪声。咕噜坐在原地用力支棱起小小的眼睛，他不想比狼还要先睡着，但对方一动不动，像个沉默的雕像，他的意识差点模糊的时候，隐隐约约听到狼在说话：这是今年最后的萤火啦。  
咕噜实在熬不住困意，脑袋一歪睡了过去。  
狼都这么说了，咕噜也不再去阻拦他。他从同胞那边听来传闻，说过去有狼提到往原素汤里加两根绿花草有助于恢复精神。他认认真真地用这个有点奇怪的新配方煮了原素汤，灌进瓶子带到水湾边上。狼依旧会在那里温习剑技，咕噜觉得不知不觉中他好像确实比先前要好上了不少，能够更流畅地转身回刺、更敏捷地越过障碍、更凶狠地挥出大剑，偶尔他会看见狼站住，一只手轻轻握在另一只胳膊上，随后轻笑着摇了摇头再放下。伤痛是没有那么轻易就会好起来的，但狼在努力地去缝合那些伤口，一道一道的疤痕累加在他的灵魂上，把他四分五裂的意志拼起来。休息时狼和咕噜一起并排坐在水岸边的石头上，拧开瓶子的封口，第一次看到里面漂着的草叶残骸时狼困惑地皱眉，后来他逐渐习惯了这种味道奇异的原素汤，每次都会干脆地一饮而尽，然后跳下石头踩进水湾，重新拾起剑。他开始尝试走进狼群，邀请旧识来帮忙一起训练，被他邀请的狼惊异地上下打量他半天，确认他的伤口已经愈合完全，露出欣喜的神情揽过他的肩膀，和他一起踩进那片清澈的水湾。独属于狼的金属的撞击声终于再一次在森林中响起，他还是需要停下来喘口气，对手也会友善地一起停下来，等他重整架势再一道冲向彼此。做完了该做的事情后咕噜也会过来看，水岸上站着无数尖帽子红披风的狼，他们正向着自己的友人挥着双手，大声地为他呐喊。  
头狼带的队伍终于结束了漫长的远征返回要塞，在踏入大门的时候，狼正提着剑冲向对手。他用了很久才慢慢恢复，找回狼的身姿和狼的剑术，如狼一般重新战斗。头狼路过水岸停下来，转过身去看向在水中战斗的狼：如先前一样完美的挥剑弧度，甩动的鲜红的披风带起透明的水珠，狼的喉咙中发出低沉的嘶吼，持剑的手不再犹豫，全力地向对手进攻。他在岸上看了一会儿，不知为何轻轻地叹了口气，头盔下的眼睛低下去，再默默地转身离开。  
傍晚咕噜抱着灌进原素汤的瓶子过去的时候，水岸边的石头上坐着两个人。一个是他熟悉的朋友，一个是狼群的头狼。他们都没有收起红色的披风，任由它落在水面上，垂进枯败的腐草中间。他还在犹豫要不要过去打扰，狼却先察觉到了他的存在，转头招手示意他坐过来。一块石头上挤着他们三个，空间变得有点小，咕噜把还温热的瓶子塞进他们手中，拧开时金橙色的液体上面还飘着绿花草的残骸。狼笑着给头狼解释：不知道是从谁那里留下的传统，说放进两根绿花草一起煮能更有精神，我们就试着做了。头狼一声不吭地盯着汤里漂着的一抹绿意看了一会儿，仰头把整整一瓶一饮而尽。  
狼没有动，握着瓶子，脚轻轻地点着水面，荡出一圈又一圈的水纹。咕噜从来不知道寂静会这样让人焦急，而那些凶巴巴的尖帽子真的很喜欢把气氛变得僵硬。如果没有语言的隔阂，他或许会想讲点什么来缓和一下僵硬的沉默，现在只能指望自己的朋友能像以往一样多说两句了。好在狼也确实地回应了他的期待，在沉默之中第一个开口说话：已经可以了。  
他把手伸向面前，握紧、松开，反复了几次：虽然我还是会梦见他们，还是会听见那些声音……身体上的伤口的愈合真的很快，不知不觉那些疼痛就会消失得无影无踪，最多会留下一道伤疤，以证明那里曾经受到过伤害。狼的手又向头狼伸过去，稳稳地握住了他的手，头狼有了反应，略微抬头看他，狼自顾自地接着说下去：……队长，你听说过这个故事吗？萤火会从腐草中长出来，带着故去者的思念回到要塞。被留下来的人实在是太过痛苦，为了能够活下去，就要找各种各样的方法。我曾经以为我不会相信这种幻梦一样的东西……  
头狼开口了：……看来你准备好归队了。  
狼把手抽回去，低下头看着脚下的水纹，再慢慢地抬头，视线投向遥远的水湾深处——他曾在那里投下的花束早已沉入水底，或许连花瓣也腐烂了吧。咕噜还记得那夜飘荡在空中的萤火，在他漫长的生命之中，也算是为数不多的值得铭记的绚烂。狼的目光远远地看着水面，眼中跳跃着水上的波光，交握着瓶子的双手用力地绞紧，然后突然松开了。  
狼说话的声音很轻，像是说给自己听：我就先原谅自己吧。

狼那天晚上没在他这边，似乎去了要塞里。看着空荡荡的身边，咕噜为他的朋友感到高兴，也许这个时候狼已经在战友们中间，重新像以前一样打闹、交谈和休息了吧。但同时他莫名地失落起来，深渊监视者们责任重大，并没有那么多用来放松和修整的时间，过不了多久他们就会前往下一个战场了——到那时，狼会跟着一起去吗？  
狼确实跟着一起去了。咕噜见到他的时候差点没认出来。狼戴上了头盔，拉高了面罩，把脸挡得严严实实，若不是他走到自己面前打了招呼，他还真的很难把他和另外那些尖帽子分清。狼的声音还是一如既往地平和：亲爱的朋友，我准备走啦。他在身上摸索了一会儿，找出一把扎好的开着花的绿花草，递到咕噜的面前：给你，礼物。  
咕噜想起第一次见面的时候，为了给人类留下一个好些的印象，他认认真真地思考了一夜，才最终决定扎一把新鲜的绿花草带过去。没想到狼不但记得，现在他还收到了这份回赠，他着实是有些惊喜。他小心翼翼地用手爪捧过那把花束，慢慢地抱进怀里，小小的眼睛看着狼，眨巴了两下。你真的要走了吗？他歪了下脑袋表达疑问，狼点头回答：嗯，要走啦。  
这段时间谢谢你，亲爱的朋友。悠闲的日子告一段落，我也得回到该去的地方了。看到咕噜脸上无法掩饰的担忧，正上上下下地检查他是否还有未愈的伤口，狼轻笑：……别担心，我已经把伤口缝好了。  
咕噜还想再表达些什么，集合的号令已经响起，狼回头望了一眼，又转过身来，挺直腰板举起剑，向着他严肃地行了队礼。咕噜依依不舍地举起手来挥了挥作为告别，目送着他踏上小路，融入到队伍中去。漫山遍野的鲜红披风里，他很难再找到狼的影子，队伍开始浩浩荡荡地向要塞外行进，他在高坡上站了很久，伸长脖子向远处望去，直到再也看不见为止。  
那是他最后一次见到狼了。

恶魔对时间流逝的感觉不太明显，咕噜一如既往地守在自己的岗位上。起先的那几个月里，他还会在路过的尖帽子中去尝试搜寻友人的脸，但都一无所获。狼就像从要塞里蒸发了一样，又或者他即使路过了他的面前，也不想再过来叨扰——他总是讲究些奇怪的礼节，觉得麻烦了自己，但实际上和他在一起的日子过得飞快，那些小事都不值一提。偶尔和那群尖帽子的家伙交接些事务，在比划半天都文不达意后，咕噜恼火地跳脚，真巴不得开一门课程教教这帮家伙怎么理解自己。在那之后再也没有能像他一样那么准确地捕捉自己意图的狼了，他无怀念曾经和狼一起度过的时光：一起煮汤、一起搓药丸、一起做松脂、一起坐在水湾边上的石头上……一起站在水岸，看着满夜的萤火呼吸明灭，看着狼将白花沉进水底——那时他的表情太过平静而悲伤，让他每次在怀念他的时候都忍不住想起这些。他原谅自己了吗？他能活下去了吗？……他还好吗？  
他很久没有听到他的消息，在时间的冲刷中慢慢地将狼的脸放在脑海中不为人知的地方。夏天过去，冬天离开，春天重新降临在要塞。四季循环往复，狼还是没有回来。他从头狼那里听说狼去了一支特殊的队伍，专门负责探寻道路、收集情报，这才稍稍放下心，推测他的友人应该是过得不错。这样想来，伤口也该愈合了吧。  
在不知道多久之后，他以另外一种形式收到了友人的讯息。年轻的狼在要塞里奔跑着，凑到那些忙碌的咕噜们面前挨个问道：是谁，是谁！帮忙照顾伤员的那位，高高的咕噜先生！有您的信！咕噜们摸不着头脑，但提到照顾伤员他们多少都有点印象，于是给小家伙指路，告诉他那家伙在水湾边上。年轻的小狼跳过小路，风风火火地跑到水湾，远远地看见岸边的一块石头上，咕噜背对着他坐在那里正往远方眺望。有您的信，是您的朋友留给您的！他大声地说，把封好的信件高高地举起来晃了晃，显然对方并没有料到会有这样的事情发生，左顾右盼半天发现这里别无他人，再用尖尖的爪子指向自己确认。没错没错，就是您！小狼跑过来，把信件递过去：有人托我把信带过来，请收下！  
他想起来了。那个有点古怪又文绉绉的家伙，连许久未来的问候都要如此地正经吗？为什么要写信呢，是报平安？还是有什么事情要说？从他离开之后，已经有很久没有再见过他了，他还好吗？现在又在哪里？是不是已经可以重新战斗、重新回到狼群了？想到这里他为自己的朋友感到了欣慰，能够重拾活下去的勇气，这是多么艰难的决定啊。但他做到了，他继续向前跑去了。即使种族不同职责相差甚远，他也由衷地高兴起来，认认真真地从小狼的手里接过信件。  
咕噜用尖尖的爪子小心地捻着那封信，生怕一不小心就将它弄破弄皱，费了好大一番功夫，才将封口打开。他不太能理解人类的文字，有点困扰地弯下腰去，举到送信的狼面前，略微歪了歪脑袋表示疑问，请求他帮忙读一遍。狼愣了几秒，迟疑地接过信件再展开，泛黄的纸张上字体硬朗方正，劣质的墨水浸透粗糙的纸面，晕染出不少墨迹来。他略微扫了一眼，表情凝固在了脸上。他抬头看了看面前满脸期待的恶魔后裔，慢慢地拎起披风和他一起坐在水岸边的石头上。在犹豫了数分钟后，他才清了清喉咙，轻轻地念道：

亲爱的咕噜先生：  
因为不知道您的姓名，恕我冒犯地如此称呼您！原素汤的味道很好，加入了绿花草后，果然有极佳的振奋精神的作用，我很喜欢。感谢您为我们所做一切，也感谢您在我负伤的日子里的照顾。倘若给您添了麻烦，还请多多担待。  
我有强烈的预感，此行一去或将成诀别。我的预感一向应验，更何况我亲爱的战友们安眠于深暗之中，我又怎能有活下去的颜面。无数个日夜，我的面前晃动着他们的面容，他们的眼睛注视着我，仿佛在问“为什么只有你活下来”。被留下的人的感受是那样地苦涩，喉咙中永远翻涌着不退的血腥味，每每回忆起曾一道经历的一切，都会因剧烈的悔恨和悲痛失去持剑的力量。然而战士不应因心中的悲哀而逃离使命，法兰的狼群不需要懦夫，假如还有机会再度相见，他们也不会允许一名脱队者来到他们中间。  
所以，我重新拿起了剑。我需要再次战斗。我必须战斗下去。  
当我写完这封信的时候，我就要与探路的狼们一起前往更远的地方了。我的经验和苦痛赋予的警觉或许能派上些用场吧……与深渊的战斗不会停止，狼群将永远地前进下去。如果有朝一日有人带着这封信来到您的面前，那么就说明我已与我的战友们一道安眠，去了森林的深处，在那里得到永远的寂静了。  
亲爱的朋友，请不必悲伤。或许您还记得那个荒谬的传说——在那个夏夜，我站在水湾中间，告诉您萤火会从腐草中长出来。即使谁都明白这不过是美好的心愿，却能给哀痛的灵魂带来一丝慰藉。但那夜的水光倒映万千萤火，而万千萤火中我确实地看见了他们的脸。我还看见，群狼从林深处探出头来，趟过水湾来到我们身边。或许人也应当有所坚信，才能有继续活下去的勇气吧，正如我们无数次又无数次地告诉自己：无名的灵魂终究会回到森林的深处，狼的孩子们将在光辉之中永远沉眠。  
亲爱的朋友，我且去了，或许以后我们很难再见面，但这一段的时光对我来说弥足珍贵，我将永不忘怀。死亡于我而言并不恐怖，我只是结束了一场漫长的旅途，迎来了早该到来的终结。倘若你在某天看见有萤火落在你的身边，那便是我回来了。

狼读完了信时抬起头，天已经黑了。一人一恶魔坐在水岸边上，远远地望着夜幕下的水湾。今晚也没有月亮，幽深的林中没有一点声音。年轻的狼握着信纸晃着双脚，在水面上踢出一道道波纹：萤火会从腐草中长出来，是真的吗？他喃喃自语着。我还没有看过，我真想看看。  
咕噜不会他们的语言，从喉咙中发出低沉的哀叹：我见过，萤火从腐草中长出来，满夜的萤光呼吸明灭，带着故去者的思念回到要塞。声音出口时只剩下模糊不清的字节，恶魔的后裔抬起头来，他头一次察觉到自己的眼中竟有一天也会流下名为泪的东西。他的喉咙里咕咚了半天，突然扬起脑袋发出孩童般哭泣的声响，一声又一声拉得极长，凄厉得将林中的飞鸟惊起。狼死了，死在了他乡，死在了他无法知道的地方。他才明白原来有些伤口是永远没法愈合的，就那么横亘在那里，不去打理便会一直渗出血来，悲哀的狼痛苦地鼓起相信的勇气，想尽办法一针一针地缝上开裂的伤口，才终于敢握起他的剑。他以为他会就这么活下去，像所有人一样，艰难又坚强地活着。足够苦痛的故事为何要以更苦痛的结局收场？这就是狼吗？这就是狼吧……他仰着头哭了很久，浑浊的眼泪从他的眼角滚落，打湿他坚硬的毛发，滑进手爪的缝隙，不成话语的音节从他的喉咙里掉出来，一片一片地摔碎在地上。小狼默默地坐在他的身边，迟疑了片刻后，伸出手去轻轻地抚摸他粗糙的后背。  
别哭啦……他说：死去的狼都会回到森林，他一定会回来的……  
一颗小小的萤火从腐草中探出头来，温柔地落在他的鼻尖，纤弱的翅膀翕动着，轻得仿佛感觉不到。 恶魔的后裔哽咽着注视鼻尖上的细小光亮，冰冷而苍凉，没有生命的温度，也没有生命的重量，但却有一种来自遥远的某处的，渺小的念想——恰似许久而许久的过去，那个捧着花的青年穿过水湾，湿淋淋地踩上小路走到他的面前踮起脚尖，带着些笑意，用力将白色的小花举起，告诉他那个不知从何听来的、或者只是他编造的小小的奇迹：你知道吗？萤火会从腐草中长出来。


End file.
